Justin's New Girlfriend
by Dragavon
Summary: Justin has a new girlfriend.  Why does it bother Alex so much?  Jalex, with a hint of crossover from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.


_A/N: I got the idea for this story when I saw an episode of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody titled "A Midsummer's Nightmare" starring Selena Gomez as Gwen. Many, many thanks go to smithsbabe65 who helped improve this story as well as make sure I wrote Alex "right")_

Alex Russo knew everybody around her was insane. That was the only logical explanation that made any sense. They've all gone off the deep end. Justin went from reading too many books, (_actually one book is one too many as far as she can tell_). Max has been cuckoo for cocoa puff for years. Same with Harper. At least with Harper you could tell from the way she dressed.

And her parents must have been driven over the edge by something Max did. Because there's no way it could have been her fault. It must have been Max (_at least that's the story she'll say when anybody asks her about it._)

Alex took a good hard look at her family one more time. Yup, just as she thought, they were just nuts. They had to be. That was the only excuse for why no one was freaking noticing that Justin's new girlfriend could have passed as Alex's twin!

At first, Alex thought it was a really big practical joke. If it had been, she might have been impressed. You know, before she got her revenge. It was the kind of joke that was worthy of her skills. But that's what convinced her that it wasn't a joke.

She listened to Gwen prattle on about the first time she realized she wanted to be an actor, something about some Shake Spear play, whatever that was. Hmm, she was capable of having a normal conversation, how weird is that? Something was definitely off. So unless Professor Crumbs had cast an Edgebono Utoosis spell, or Justin had been practicing on the sly, Little Miss Articulate wasn't a duplicate of Alex. Though she wouldn't put it past the nerd to do that.

Practice on the sly, not duplicate Alex. Odd things were afoot and Alex Russo needed to get to the bottom of it.

( _Yeah, and she really needed to know why all of a sudden did the image of dorkasuarus brother creating a duplicate of her and doing…things to it have to pop in her head? And the strange feeling making her stomach do somersaults whenever she imagined it? Definitely disgust..because come on, this was Justin.)_

As far as other magical options go, Gwen sure as heck wasn't a duplicate pulled out a picture of herself because the picture duplicate would have the same thoughts as Alex. Clearly this girl cared _way_ too much about plays, acting and useless junk like that. Not that Alex didn't mind acting, just as long as it got her out of trouble. But to actually put effort into it? Pftt, not if she could help it. Ugh

Maybe it was some sort of illusion spell? Whatever. Justin had the magical ability, no doubt but he lacked the cunning of a true mastermind. Which was why he couldn't pull off a decent practical joke to save his life.

Max, what could she say? Max was too unfocused so that left him out. Her mom and Harper disliked magic. And Daddy wouldn't do that to his little princess. So it ruled out the possibility of being a joke using magic.

She'd play along with this though, whatever the heck it was until she could figure it out. And once she did she would find the best way use it to her advantage. With a devilish smirk, that was all Alex, she tuned back into the conversation and began to listen attentively. Well, if by attentive you mean thinking of ways to con Daddy into giving her money to buy those new boots at the mall.

Gwen was still yapping about her last high school, Cheevers High in Boston where she met some twins named Cody and Zack. Apparently, they had gotten Gwen really interested in plays. Woopty doo!

And then Justin had interrupted with something about it being small world after all, and meeting those two on a boat. And then they went on and one about more uninteresting junk. Double ugh. Why couldn't they talk about something fascinating like food or fashion or anything that concerned normal people like her.

Finally, dinner was over and she could walk away from this craziness. Except she couldn't. Justin had said something about walking Gwen home. But he had been lying about something. She knew him like the palm of her hand, so she knew exactly when he lied. Besides, he was really bad at it. This was strange because he never, ever lied unless it was to cover Alex's ass. (_Again a totally wrong image popped into her head about her brother doing something to her ass, and again that flutter in her stomach was nausea, not butterflies, no way in hell_).

She had planned to spend the evening thinking of ways to torment that idiot Mason. Now there was a born liar. He had lied to her about his parents, lied to them about her and then tried to act like being a wizard was somehow worse than being a werewolf. Even though she had dumped him, she still planned on making his life miserable. All that was forgotten, however as she quickly told her dad she was going to go out to the Freedom Tunnel to continue working on a mural. As he yelled out her curfew time, she quickly ran out of the door with a "Yeah, uh huh", then raced down the stairs and quickly ducked behind the counter. She knew Justin would be down in a little while to take Gwen back, and Alex was going to follow them until she figured out exactly what he had or was going to lie about.

Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long to hit pay-dirt. A few minutes later, Justin came down with Gwen and immediately they started kissing. For a second she actually wondered if he had been replaced by a clone or a copy because she never imagined a Justin that was so confident or aggressive.

(_Maybe, just maybe, Justin was acting that way because of the way the girl looked? Bad thought, bad thought, urrgh_).

They broke the kiss and then Justin whispered something in Gwen's ear, and she giggled. Alex watched all of this from her hiding place behind the counter, crouching just enough so she could get a clear view.

Gwen turned around and went to check the doors to the Sub Shop to make sure they were locked and that the shades were down. While she was doing that Justin quickly pulled out his wand from his pocket, and cast a spell at the stairs. Alex didn't recognize the spell, probably because the nerd knew so many more than she did. But she felt the effects right away, because she had the sudden desire to not go anywhere near the stairs.

Alex was shocked, and more than a little impressed (_and dare she say aroused,__)_ all at the same time. This spell was guaranteed to stop her parents or Max from coming down the stairs. Who knew The Dork Knight was capable of being that devious?

Alex then watched in disbelief as Justin skillfully went back to kissing Gwen, and then in a maneuver worthy of a hot blooded Lothario, he easily lifted the shirt right above her head. Gwen only giggled more, proving this was not nearly as shocking to her as it was to Alex. Her brother was capable of getting a girl out of her clothes? Who knew? Nevertheless, her head was spinning (_and the sight in front of her had absolutely nothing to do with it. Pftt, yeah, right_).

She was even more amazed as he undid the back of Gwen's bra in a single move. Up until that moment, Alex could have sworn that the dork had never even seen a bra up close. Apparently she was wrong.

As his mouth slowly traveled from Gwen's lips to her ear and then trailed down the slope of her neck, Alex's hand unconsciously slipped lower and lower toward the apex resting between her jean clad thighs. She wasn't even aware she was touching herself until she felt a sudden spike of pleasure when her hand ended up inside her jeans, stroking her dripping wet folds at the precise same moment Justin's hungry mouth started suckling on the taut brown nipples of Gwen's breasts. The last sane part of her was probably screaming at her, - wondering why she was playing with herself while watching her brother pleasure her doppelganger. But the rest of her brain (the sick part) was too busy enjoying the sight in front of her.

She watched with a mix of emotions (_none of which she cared to figure out right now_) as Gwen and Justin started taking more of each other clothes off until they were both naked. She definitely didn't want to know what she was feeling as she watched Gwen kneel before Justin and take him within her mouth. She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out as her middle finger caressed her clit back and forth in the same steady rhythm Gwen was sucking her brother's cock. Justin threw back his head and grimaced in an effort to not blow his load too soon as Gwen's mouth moved in long slow strokes that demonstrated to even Alex's virgin eyes that this was not the first time Gwen had sucked Justin off. Alex could literally hear the blood pounding in her ears as Justin's hips unconsciously rocked forward in time to Gwen's mouth.

Alex's own nipples ached for stimulation; her vagina was slick and wet as her clit readied itself to explode. And then it became too much for both Justin and Alex. She literally had to clamp her teeth to prevent any sound escaping her as her white hot orgasm ripped through her all while she watched her brother's back arch as he came hard inside his girlfriend's greedy mouth. And Gwen took it like a pro, swallowing every drop Justin had to give her and then some without a word of complaint. . As Alex basked in the afterglow, it took all her effort to keep her eyes open and watch the scene in front of her. She watched, fascinated as Gwen's pink little tongue continued to lap up all of Justin's semen as she gently caressed his scrotum. And for one crazy moment, Alex Russo wished she could trade places with Justin's new girlfriend just this once.


End file.
